Let $\mathcal{R}$ be the region consisting of the set of points in the coordinate plane that satisfy both $|8 - x| + y \le 10$ and $3y - x \ge 15$. When $\mathcal{R}$ is revolved around the line whose equation is $3y - x = 15$, the volume of the resulting solid is $\frac {m\pi}{n\sqrt {p}}$, where $m$, $n$, and $p$ are positive integers, $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime, and $p$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $m + n + p$.

[asy]size(280); import graph; real min = 2, max = 12; pen dark = linewidth(1);   real P(real x) { return x/3 + 5; } real Q(real x) { return 10 - abs(x - 8); } path p = (2,P(2))--(8,P(8))--(12,P(12)), q = (2,Q(2))--(12,Q(12)); pair A = (8,10), B = (4.5,6.5), C= (9.75,8.25), F=foot(A,B,C), G=2*F-A; fill(A--B--C--cycle,rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9));  draw(graph(P,min,max),dark); draw(graph(Q,min,max),dark); draw(Arc((8,7.67),A,G,CW),dark,EndArrow(8)); draw(B--C--G--cycle,linetype("4 4"));  label("$y \ge x/3 + 5$",(max,P(max)),E,fontsize(10)); label("$y \le 10 - |x-8|$",(max,Q(max)),E,fontsize(10)); label("$\mathcal{R}$",(6,Q(6)),NW);   /* axes */ Label f; f.p=fontsize(8); xaxis(0, max, Ticks(f, 6, 1)); yaxis(0, 10, Ticks(f, 5, 1));  [/asy]
The inequalities are equivalent to $y \ge x/3 + 5, y \le 10 - |x - 8|$. We can set them equal to find the two points of intersection, $x/3 + 5 = 10 - |x - 8| \Longrightarrow |x - 8| = 5 - x/3$. This implies that one of $x - 8, 8 - x = 5 - x/3$, from which we find that $(x,y) = \left(\frac 92, \frac {13}2\right), \left(\frac{39}{4}, \frac{33}{4}\right)$. The region $\mathcal{R}$ is a triangle, as shown above. When revolved about the line $y = x/3+5$, the resulting solid is the union of two right cones that share the same base and axis.
[asy]size(200); import three; currentprojection = perspective(0,0,10); defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)); pen dark=linewidth(1.3); pair Fxy = foot((8,10),(4.5,6.5),(9.75,8.25)); triple A = (8,10,0), B = (4.5,6.5,0), C= (9.75,8.25,0), F=(Fxy.x,Fxy.y,0), G=2*F-A, H=(F.x,F.y,abs(F-A)),I=(F.x,F.y,-abs(F-A)); real theta1 = 1.2, theta2 = -1.7,theta3= abs(F-A),theta4=-2.2;  triple J=F+theta1*unit(A-F)+(0,0,((abs(F-A))^2-(theta1)^2)^.5 ),K=F+theta2*unit(A-F)+(0,0,((abs(F-A))^2-(theta2)^2)^.5 ),L=F+theta3*unit(A-F)+(0,0,((abs(F-A))^2-(theta3)^2)^.5 ),M=F+theta4*unit(A-F)-(0,0,((abs(F-A))^2-(theta4)^2)^.5 ); draw(C--A--B--G--cycle,linetype("4 4")+dark); draw(A..H..G..I..A); draw(C--B^^A--G,linetype("4 4")); draw(J--C--K); draw(L--B--M); dot(B);dot(C);dot(F);  label("$h_1$",(B+F)/2,SE,fontsize(10)); label("$h_2$",(C+F)/2,S,fontsize(10)); label("$r$",(A+F)/2,E,fontsize(10)); [/asy]
Let $h_1,h_2$ denote the height of the left and right cones, respectively (so $h_1 > h_2$), and let $r$ denote their common radius. The volume of a cone is given by $\frac 13 Bh$; since both cones share the same base, then the desired volume is $\frac 13 \cdot \pi r^2 \cdot (h_1 + h_2)$. The distance from the point $(8,10)$ to the line $x - 3y + 15 = 0$ is given by $\left|\frac{(8) - 3(10) + 15}{\sqrt{1^2 + (-3)^2}}\right| = \frac{7}{\sqrt{10}}$. The distance between $\left(\frac 92, \frac {13}2\right)$ and $\left(\frac{39}{4}, \frac{33}{4}\right)$ is given by $h_1 + h_2 = \sqrt{\left(\frac{18}{4} - \frac{39}{4}\right)^2 + \left(\frac{26}{4} - \frac{33}{4}\right)^2} = \frac{7\sqrt{10}}{4}$. Thus, the answer is $\frac{343\sqrt{10}\pi}{120} = \frac{343\pi}{12\sqrt{10}} \Longrightarrow 343 + 12 + 10 = \boxed{365}$.